La playa
by Quinn Redfield
Summary: Basada en la famosa cancion de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Espero puedan darme su opinion.


Bueno, aqui esta mi segunda historia, se que van muy aprisa una tras otra pero ya las tenia hechas, asi que espero sean de su agrado.

* * *

Han pasado mas de 20 años desde que se vieron por primera vez, hace mas de 20 años que se juraron volverse a encontrar para reafirmar el amor que se tenían, hace mas de 20 años que fueron flechados por cupido en aquel lugar.

Solo quedo el mar, la playa y el cielo quienes fueron testigos de ese amor de verano, de ese amor que se consumo a la luz de la luna, que tuvo como manto un cielo estrellado y de cama las arenas de la playa.

Ambos se encontraron por casualidad, ambos estaban allí por vacaciones familiares, ninguno de los dos pensó que ese día encontrarían aquello que seria inolvidable e insuperable.

Cuando se despidieron aquel 10 de julio ninguno de los dos pensó que aquel beso seria el ultimo, pensaron que volverían a coincidir, que se rencontrarían y serian felices para siempre, como soñaron aquella noche de verano.

Hoy a sus casi 35 años, ambos habían hecho vida propia…

Ella, Isabella Swan, mejor conocida como Bella por sus familiares y amigos, ahora era una ama de casa con un titulo en derecho, las personas que la conocían decían que era feliz, tenia una familia excepcional, se caso con Edward Cullen un exitoso medico de Seattle y juntos habían procreado a su única hija, Renéesme Cullen Swan.

El, Jacob Black, también conocido como Jake, se había convertido en un hombre de negocios con sus múltiples agencias automotrices, su vida era su trabajo. Enviudo muy joven ya que su esposa perdió la vida en las labores de parto, dejándole como consuelo a lo que con el paso del tiempo se volvió la mejor parte de su vida, su hijo William Black Hale.

El destino es cruel, porque así como los unió y los separo, los volvió a rencontrar, una broma macabra de la vida.

El pequeño Bill, como Jake le decía a su hijo, llego con la noticia de que en su primer día en el jardín de infantes, había conocido a una linda niña, para el pequeño pronunciar el nombre de Renéesme resultaba tan complicado como pronunciar Halloween, por lo que el niño decidió acortar el nombre a solo Nessie.

Sin quererlo, la vida los había hecho coincidir nuevamente, aun sin saberlo.

Cuando Bella tuvo que recoger a su pequeña hija, noto que esta jugaba con un niño, sonrió inconscientemente al recordar al chico que había conocido hace casi ya 20 años, entonces los recuerdos inundaron la mente de Bella, sintiendo pequeñas lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

Rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas y bajo a por su hija.

—Vamos pequeñas, es hora de ir a casa—dijo Bella al llegar cerca de los niños.

—Mami, podemos esperar a que vengan por Billy, no quiero dejarlo solito—dijo la pequeña sonrojándose con su carita de inocencia.

Bella lanzo un suspiro largo, ya que aun tenia que hacer muchas cosas antes de volver a casa, y esto la retrasaría.

—Esta bien mi cielo, esperaremos—dijo Bella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su hija.

—Hola—dijo tímido Billy, a lo que Bella le sonrió—siento mucho que tenga que perder su tiempo por culpa mía, no sé que pudo retrasar a mi papa—dijo triste el pequeño.

—No te preocupes pequeño, de seguro tu mama vendrá en camino, tal vez tu papi tiene mucho trabajo—el pequeño agacho su mirada ante sus palabras, mientras Nessie se acercaba a abrazarlo.

—Siento mucho el retraso—dijo una voz ronca que le resultaba vagamente familiar a Bella— ¿Hijo que pasa? —pregunto Jake preocupado acercándose a el sin prestarle atención a la mujer que estaba estática sin saber que hacer.

—Estoy bien—dijo sonriendo al ver a su padre mientras lo abrazaba—papa, te presento a Nessie—dijo el pequeño sonriendo aun mas mientras miraba a la pequeña,

—Así que tu eres la famosa Nessie—dijo Jake en tono divertido—mi hijo se quedo corto al decirme que eras muy bonita, eres hermosa, me imagino que al igual que tu madre—dijo aun sin percatarse de la presencia de Bella, ambos sin saber que eran los mismos adolescentes que se conocieron en aquel verano, hace mas o menos 20 años.

—Bueno, pues yo digo que mi mama es más hermosa que yo, o usted que opina—dijo tomando la mano de la mujer que estaba de pie a su lado, siendo entonces cuando Jake se percato de su presencia y se puso en pie para saludarla formalmente.

—Discúlpeme señora, pero venia tan deprisa que no la—no termino la frase porque en ese momento la vio directamente a los ojos y todas las palabras se esfumaron de su boca, su razón voló lejos quedando en su mente una única palabra—Bella…

Lo mismo pasó con Bella, toda lógica se perdió en ese momento, y sintió que regresaba a esa playa, con ese cielo y ese mar que había testigo de su primera vez, en todos los sentidos. Ambos niños se miraron mutuamente, extrañados por la postura que los adultos habían obtenido de un momento a otro.

—Jake…—fue lo único que pudo decir hasta que Nessie la halara de la falda preguntándose que era lo que pasaba,

Ambos tardaron en volver de aquel viaje al que habían ido en tan solo unos segundos, a esa playa con la que noche a noche, desde aquella vez soñaban, reviviendo aquel momento tan intimo y tan especial.

Los ojos de Bella comenzaron a derramar pequeñas gotas de agua cristalina, que Jake muy amablemente y con un movimiento casi imposible de percibir limpio completamente.

—Papa tengo hambre—se quejo el pequeño Billy, lo que hizo que Jake despegara su mirada de Bella, para dedicarle una sonrisa a su hijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Hasta luego pequeña—dijo Jake dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, para que Billy imitara su acción y así lo hizo—fue un placer conocerla—dijo extendiéndole la mano la cual Bella acepto no muy convencida.

Jake cargo a su hijo en brazos y comenzó a caminar en dirección de su camioneta, mientras Bella aun en shock hacia lo propio con su hija y se subían a su coche.

Ambos sonreían sin saber porque, tal vez por el hecho de haberse vuelto a ver, o por saber que ambos eran felices, aunque no del todo, porque ellos sabían que la felicidad de uno era la felicidad del otro, pero juntos.

Sabían que solo en sueños volverían a ir a esa playa, que solo en sueños se volverían a besar, y que en lo mas hondo de sus corazones seguiría viviendo ese amor, que alguna vez creyeron serian capaces de vivir juntos y formar una familia como la que cada uno ya tenia.

Y ahora solo quedan el mar, el cielo y la playa, esa playa que guardara esos momentos que vivieron juntos, hasta que algún día, ya sea en esta o en la otra vida, se vuelvan a encontrar y puedan ser felices juntos.

* * *

Gracias por leerme, nos seguimos leyendo, espero leer sus criticas y sugerencias


End file.
